


Up Here, Alone

by Spoopyre



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AI!Lance, F/F, F/M, M/M, except lance is an ai, space ranger partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-22 12:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoopyre/pseuds/Spoopyre
Summary: Keith wakes up in a ship light years away from earth with only a very human-like AI to keep him company. Shiro is still in Cryro-sleep and he only has enough food for a few months. Why did he wake up early? What parts of his memory are still missing? Most importantly, why does the AI sound real?
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Up Here, Alone

**Author's Note:**

> An AI! Lance story.
> 
> Non-canon setting, but p much all the same characters.
> 
> All characters belong to Dreamworks except for extended family that I add in.
> 
> also! I wrote this a long time ago, so the one sentence kind of structure won't continue in the next chapter.

The minute Keith wakes up, all he feels is cold. His eyes blink away the haziness of sleep and warmth starts to spread from his head and makes its way down.

At first he's insouciant to the dark, small chamber he's contained in. The cold is calming; the lull of sleep still pulls at the edges of his consciousness, but as his brain fully processes it; his heart nearly stops.

His hands can't move and his eyes well up with panicked tears. His breathing is ragged and labored. For fuck's sake where is he?!

He nearly cries out with relief as his hands start to move. He attempts to breathe evenly and he lets his eyes wander to the top of the cylinder.

Cryochamber 986.

His eyebrows scrunch together in confusion. Bits and pieces of what that word meant to him came but nothing could tell him exactly.

"Dammit" He hastily searches the chamber for some kind of button to let him the hell out of here. He eventually finds a switch and the ceiling moves slowly open to reveal even more metal and low lights.

His heart beats a mile a minute as he attempts to sit up. This was wrong, so wrong. This wasn't the Garrison.

It definitely wasn't, he was sure. There was no white ceiling or stiff sheets. There was so knocking as Iverson pounded cadet's doors for early training.

As he looks down he realizes his shirt has a sticker on it. He peels it off easily and tries to read what it says.

Keith Kogane, Space Exploration Agent 505, Garrison.

He didn't understand... Nothing made sense and the low lights still made his head hurt.

Cold metal meets his bare feet as he swings them over the side. Standing up is a hard task made difficult by the wavering dizziness. His vision swims in a mix of grey and light blue holographic swirls.

"H-hello?..." His surroundings were all the same, except for the giant computer in the middle of the room. "Is anybody here?" his voice echoes off the walls and back to him. It was shocking how hoarse it was. 

Steps uneven and head still spinning, he walks to the computer with squinted eyes. Before he can even think about what he's doing his hands reach for the screen. The screen lights up and a red line scans underneath his pale hand.

"Welcome Agent 505. Please enter your prefered guidelines for the AI so it can help you to the best of i- Oh please that's the oldest system."

Keith's head whips up fast at the new voice heard over the ship.

"Who are you?" He looks up at the ceiling, hoping to find a large speaker that allows the voice to speak.

"Who am I? Well for your information, I am this ship's AI. Y'know? Artificial Intelligence? Which is actually quite insulting. I can assure you my intelligence is not artificial."

The voice didn't sound robotic. In fact, Keith could hear a slight smirk towards the end of the computers sentence as if it were alive.

" I mean where am I? What happened?" "You don't remember?" Keith shook his head but realized it couldn't see him. "No I-...The last thing I remember is Iverson shaking my hand. He was congratulating me over the mis-...the mission! I forgot! And-And Shiro! Where is he?"

"As far as my data shows me, your friend is still in Cyro-sleep. Cyrochamber 985."

He walks over and runs his fingers across the cold metal until he finds the number 985.

All it said below was 'Takashi Shirogane' in bold letters similar to the 'Keith Kogane' that laid beneath his.

He didn't see it before, but a small, circular button sits in the corner. Ejection.

He could get Shiro out....

He leans towards the button but the voice over head stops him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's only for emergencies. It could seriously damage your friend. Pulling out the wiring and all that."

He backs away, putting his head in his hands. What was he going to do?...

——————————————————————

You know, considering he was on a spaceship, Keith honestly thought there would be some kind of backup communication device.

Following the freak out he had had after the AI oh so kindly informed him, and I quote, "The communications systems are offline" he had mumbled a choice of swear words and marched towards the hallway, looking for some cables or anything he could possibly use.

"Hey AI co-" "The name's Lance for your information." A sigh. "You have a name?"

"Well of course, why wouldn't I?" Keith shakes his head in exasperation. "Just- never mind. Lance, can you do scans of the ship?"

He starts to nervously scratch his wrist, wishing he still had that rubber band. He hoped this would work.

"Of course, but for what?" He thought for a minute. "Search for any radio frequencies, anything that could be emitted from a radio."

"Agent I assure you there are no radios on this ship, only the communications through me to the Garrison and as I said, those are down."

"Do it anyway" Keith stands up. He thinks a silent prayer. Please have something.

"I'm picking up some disruption in the east wing." Luckily for him there were signs, pointing down a long hallway, only lit by the flickering blue lights.

As he makes his way down the hallway, Lance speaks up again. "What's your name anyway? My data only says Agent 505." 

"My name is Keith, Keith Kogane"


End file.
